Blast From My Past
by AnnabethLeMorte
Summary: J2 FIC. Written for th spn xmas exchange on LJ for the prompt: Jared's had a crush on younger Jensen for a while. His parents buy Jensen and give the younger boy to Jared as his XMas present bc he's pretty enough to be his pet but not his boyfriend. WARNINGS: SLASH FIC, Implied Underage, Age Difference, Implied Size Difference, Human Pets, Were!fic, Knotting, MPreg.


**Blast From My Past**

by Annabeth LeMorte

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: Hard M**

**Warnings: SLASH FIC;** Underage (although his age is never stated, Jensen is under 16), Age Difference (Jensen is under 16, Jared is 20), Implied Size Difference, Human Pets, Were!fic, Knotting, MPreg **  
**

* * *

**Summary: ****_(This is the base prompt I used)_** Jared (over 18) has had a crush on younger Jensen for a while. Jensen's parents are poor, work for Jared's parents, whatever...Jared's parents buy Jensen from his parents and given the younger boy(under 16) to Jared as his Christmas present. Because Jensen might not be good enough to be Jared's boyfriend, but he's pretty enough to be his pet. Would prefer it if Jared isn't cruel or mean to him, even if Jensen is terrified of his new owner.

* * *

**AN: **Written for th spn_xmas exchange. I used the base prompt and then added a few elements from other prompts to write the story. Hope you like it.

* * *

Jared hadn't known what to think when his mother called asking if his new apartment had a guest bathroom. The twenty-year-old college junior had moved out of his parent's mansion at the beginning of the summer, in preparation for the start of his school year and although his parents procured the apartment, they had yet to visit. So when his doorbell rings on Christmas morning, Jared's stunned to see not only parents, but also a third person…and not just any person, no. There, standing just behind his parents is his longtime crush: Jensen Ross Ackles.

Gerald Padalecki pushes the teenager forward, "Say hello to your new Owner."

Jensen's head is bowed respectfully and it takes him a few tries to actually speak, his voice barely audible, even to Jared's werewolf hearing, "Merry Christmas, Sir."

Jared's eyes widen as the boy sinks to his knees just inside the front door. Both of Jensen's arms move behind his back, one hand gripping the opposing wrist. Jared's parents move past him and into the living room and still, he remains frozen to the spot. "Uh…Dad?" Gerald turns and gives him a questioning look. Jared points to the kneeling teen and asks, "What's…"

It's his mother that answers, "The last time we spoke you said that you were feeling homesick. And well, since pets aren't allowed in your complex, your father and I bought the next best thing. You do remember Jensen, don't you? His parents used to work for us."

Jared holds a hand up, face twisting in disbelief, "Yeah, mom…I know who he is. I just…you…_bought_ him? How…" He pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales softly, "Mom, he's a _human_, not property."

Sherri tosses her hands up in the air, "Jared, honey, humans _are_ property. They're weak and helpless without a Were to care for them." She tuts softly, "If you don't want him just say so and your father will return him. I'm sure Jensen's parents will refund his money." A cruel smirk curls her lip, "I mean, there's no way they spent it already." Jared turns towards the small gasp; the human teenager's eyes are terrified and filled with tears, full bottom lip quivering. Sherri taps her chin with a lacquered fingernail and muses, "Well, I suppose if we can't get a refund, your father can make use of him _somewhere_. Right, Gerald?"

Gerald reaches to cup the teen's chin, forcing the boy to look up and drags his thumb over that quivering lip. Something in the gesture (or maybe it's the look of utter fear in Jensen's eyes) makes Jared's stomach churn and he steps forward, between his father and Jensen, "No! You bought him for _me_ and I'm keeping him. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend time getting acquainted." He moves to the front door and pulls it open, the insinuation clear.

His mother sniffs haughtily, "We taught you better manners than that, Jared."

Her implication rankles, but Jared gives her a tight smile, "Yes, well, forgive me, but the human slavery seems to have left me a little shocked." Both parents stare as if expecting him to change his mind and when Jared makes no move to shut the door; they exit the apartment without another word. He waits until they're gone before shutting it and locking the deadbolt. Jared rests his forehead on the wood and mutters under his breath, "This is _wrong_ on so many levels."

The tiny sob makes him look up. Jensen is wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his white tunic and making small hiccupping sounds. Jared drops to a crouch and reaches out to cup his cheek, stopping when the slender teen flinches away. He holds his hands out in front of him and assures him, "Hey…I'm not gonna hurt you."

Jensen stutters and stammers, eyes downcast, "B-b-but that's your r-right as m-my…" He struggles with the next word, finally getting it out, voice cracking a little, "M-m-mas-t-ter," as soon as it's out, he dissolves into more hiccupping sobs.

"Geez," Jared sits down and pulls the boy into his lap, "C'mere, you." He hugs Jensen to his chest, one hand rubbing up and down his back; the other cupping behind his head. "Shhhh…I got you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. You're Mine." Thin fingers clutch at his shirt and Jared pulls back when Jensen kisses along the base of his throat, "What are you doing?"

Those lovely green eyes flutter open, looking up at him in confusion, "I thought…y-you don't want sex?"

Jared scoffs, "Jensen…I…" The teen's gaze drops and he tries to move from his lap. "…you're…"

Jensen struggles in his grip and Jared, not wanting to hurt the human, releases his hold on him. He's a little surprised at the tone in Jensen's voice, "I'm not what you wanted am I?" Jared sighs. "It's okay. I can do other stuff…if umm, if the sex isn't why you decided to keep me. I did think it was a little weird for parents to buy me for you for _that_ reason, but who am I to judge? My parents sold me to pay the mortgage." Jensen shrugs and picks at the hem of his tunic. "I can cook and clean and-"

"Jensen, stop!" The instant the words are out of his mouth, Jared regrets them. The small teen collapses in on himself until he's hugging his knees, shoulders shaking with silent tears. "I'm sorry. C'mere…I didn't mean to scare you." He inches closer and slowly lifts Jensen's chin, wiping the tears off his freckled cheeks. Jared shakes his head, eyes not meeting Jensen's, and admits, "You know…I've had this massive crush on you for years." Jensen stares at him in disbelief and Jared smiles, "Ever since we were li'l kids."

"B-but you always ignored me."

Jared nods, "I know." He traces his thumb over Jensen's bottom lip. Jared expects a reaction similar to when his father did the same thing, but this time, instead of wide-eyed fear, the human's eyes drift shut and his head tilts back. "I didn't know how to tell you…and then one day, I wake up and you're gone. My father said your family left in the middle of the night without explanation." Jensen's eyes open and their eyes meet, "I was so angry at you for leaving."

Jensen's tongue darts out to lick at his lips and Jared can't look away. He dips his head and for a split second, the green-eyed boy tenses. Jared soothes him with a hand on his shoulder, "Shhh…I promised I wouldn't hurt you. You trust me, right?"

"Y-yes."

Jared smiles and leans forward, lips hovering over Jensen's, "I've wanted to do this for so long…" He lifts his gaze and whispers, "May I?"

Jensen's answer is breathy, barely above a whisper, "Y-you're my Master. I'm yours to do with as you wish."

"And I'm asking you if I may." Jensen nods and Jared pulls him closer, merging their lips together. He swallows up the human teen's moan and the instant Jensen's lips part, Jared takes it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. There's a faint trembling in the slender shoulders under his hand. Jared's about to ask if he wants for him to stop when the boy surges forward and suddenly, Jared's lap is full of writhing Jensen. He lifts his head and warns, a slight growl entering his voice, "If you want me to stop…say so because I'm pretty sure I won't be able to stop if-"

Jensen mashes his lips to Jared's. The kiss is sloppy and inexperienced, but it's still the hottest thing ever. Both of Jensen's hands clench in the front of Jared's shirt and he's grinding in his lap, that sweet little ass rubbing him in all the right ways. The human is mewling in his throat and Jared growls, hands clawing to rip the tunic from the teen's body. Jensen pulls back with a gasp, lips spit-shiny and kiss-swollen, "I would have taken it off, Sir." His brow furrows, "That was my only shirt."

Jared grins, "I'll buy you more." He stares down at his new pet and feels his cock harden painfully. Jensen is beautiful, all slender lines and faint muscle, flat little nipples and a healthy smattering of freckles over his chest. The human squirms under his scrutiny and Jared gently instructs, "Sit still." Jensen instantly complies and Jared allows himself to run his hand down the center of his human's chest, "You're beautiful." Jared flicks his fingernail over one of Jensen's nipples and chuckles at the tiny whimper it elicits. "Fucking gorgeous." His fingers trail lower and he feels the teen's stomach muscles twitch, "What's this, hmm?"

"S-sir?"

Jensen's loose-fitting pants are tented up and Jared cups a hand over the teen's obvious arousal. "I asked what this was." Jensen's hips buck involuntarily and Jared strokes him through the white fabric, "You're not wearing anything under these are you?" Jensen blushes and shakes his head. Jared smirks and tugs at the fastening, "You don't mind if I just…" The waistband loosens and Jared slips his hand inside, fingers wrapping around the teen's erection. A hitched little gasp wafts over his lips and then Jensen is kissing him, tongue tentatively sweeping his teeth.

Jared moans into the kiss, hand pumping within the confines of the pants. Jensen's hips are thrusting into his fist and the Were pulls away, "Fuck! You're such a responsive little thing." Jared twists his wrist and Jensen whines in his throat, "You like that?" Jensen nods, licking at his lips, eyelids lust-heavy. "Are you going to cum for me, Jen?" The teen's eyes widen at the nickname and Jared kisses him, fist pumping faster.

Jensen's hands grip onto Jared's shoulders and his head tosses back, "Please…I don't know…" Jared calms him with a kiss and the human shakes his head, "I've never…"

"Never what, Baby?" Jared curls an arm around his human, licking at the pulse point at the base of his throat, "you've never cum before?" Jensen shakes his head, eyes widening with each stroke of Jared's hand. "You mean to tell me you've never jerked off?" The teen mouths a silent _'no'_ and shudders at the growl that rumbles out of Jared's throat, "Sweet fucking Christ…this is the first time you've been touched this way?"

"F-first time I-I liked it, Sir." Jared frowns, hand tightening slightly and is about to ask what Jensen means by that, but the boy chokes out a gasp and spills over his fist, hot and thick. Jared strokes him through the orgasm, milking every drop out and smiles at the blissed out look on the teen's face. "Thank you, Sir."

Jared withdraws his hand from within Jensen's pants and lifts it to his mouth, carefully licking it clean. He's about to lick at the faint line dripping from the side of pinky and down along his wrist when Jensen sits forward to catch the drop on his tongue. Jared arches a brow and the teen kitten-licks up the side of his hand, pausing briefly before curling his tongue around Jared's pinky. Jared curls his fingers into his palm, leaving his pinky extended and Jensen instantly sucks it into his mouth. "Jen…"

Green eyes lift to meet his and Jared swallows hard as he watches those plush lips work up and down his pinky, sucking gently. The teen finally releases the digit and laps at the tip, "Yes, Sir?" Jared doesn't answer; he just pulls the human against his chest and stands up. Jensen's eyes widen and a tiny giggle escapes him, his legs instinctively wrapping around Jared's waist, both hands clutching at his neck. "I forgot how strong Were's can be."

Jared answers with a smirk, "It comes in handy." He walks through the apartment and into his bedroom. His bed is still unmade and Jared flips the covers up, gently laying Jensen out on top of them. The teen sighs, turning to nuzzle into one of the pillows. Jared licks his lips and tugs his t-shirt up over his head, tossing it aside absently. His fingers make quick work of his belt and are halfway through unfastening his jeans when he realizes that Jensen is staring at him, the terrified look back in his eyes. Jared climbs onto the bed and nuzzles the base of Jensen's neck, "Relax. You trust me, remember?"

Jensen nods, "I do."

"I'll go slow. I promise." The human teen visibly relaxes and Jared smiles against his throat, "You smell so good." Jared kisses along the freckled skin, sucking small bruises along the way and with each one, Jensen arches up briefly. "My pretty little human. You're going to feel so good on my cock…that tight little ass clenching around me as I fuck you." Jensen moans and Jared kisses down his belly, tongue swirling into his navel, "So beautiful…been waiting so long for this." Jared tugs the loose pants off the teen's slim hips, pausing to toss them over his shoulder before leaning to lick the human's half flaccid shaft, tongue curling around it gently, the tip dipping briefly into Jensen's leaking slit.

"S-sir!"

Jared grins and hooks both hands behind Jensen's knees, pushing them toward his chest, forcing his ass up. He nuzzles the teen's balls and murmurs, "Shhh, Jen…this won't hurt." Jared flicks his tongue out and laps at the seam of the human's testicles, loving how they draw up against his body. His lips wrap around them and Jared sucks gently, enjoying just how much Jensen squirms at the stimulation. He eases his head up and lets first one, then the other out of his mouth. Jared doesn't allow the teen any time to recover before he pushes his knees further, nostrils flaring to scent his human's rosy pink hole. That tight little ring tightens briefly and Jared can't help it, he growls. Jensen stiffens and Jared presses a kiss to his left buttock, "Calm down." He crawls up to cover the teen and takes his mouth in a gentle kiss.

Jared chuckles at the noise of displeasure Jensen makes when the kiss ends. He pushes up into a kneeling position and unfastens his jeans shoving them off his hips and lower, leaning to brace his arms on either side of Jensen as he kicks them off. The tiny gasp of surprise makes him sit up, the teen's legs falling open around his hips. Jensen's eyes are on his cock and Jared clenches his jaw at the sight of one trembling hand reaching out towards him. Jensen's fingertips brush along the side of his cockhead and Jared's hips twitch forward of their own volition, a small hiss escaping between his teeth. The teen flinches, pulling his hand back, "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Jared licks his lips and swallows hard, "It felt good. Just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Oh." Jensen sits up slightly, "Yours looks different. I was just curious, I'm sorry."

Jared smiles, reaching to wrap his fingers around Jensen's wrist. "No need to apologize. Here," he guides the teen's fingers around his erection, his own hand covering the human's fist. Jared drags his teeth along his bottom lip and strokes their hands up and down, his mouth dropping open in a moan. "See? Feels good," his lips curl in a tiny smile, "so fucking good. Trust me." His hips roll forward and Jared's eyes snap open when he feels Jensen's fingertip glide over the end of his dick. He squeezes their hands tighter and retracts his foreskin, whispering hoarsely, "Do it again."

Jensen looks up at him and instead of doing as he's told the teen sits up fully and leans forward. His hot breath wafts over Jared's already overheated skin a second before his tongue flicks out to taste him, a slow lick curling around the sensitive head. Jared sucks in a breath and Jensen repeats the motion, this time tracing the ridge of his dick. He feels the growl rumbling in his chest and tries to bite it back, but Jensen hears it anyway and tries to pull back.

"You're doing fine, Jen." Frightened eyes blink up at him and Jared smiles encouragingly. He cups both hands on the teen's face and leans to kiss him, tongue teasing into his mouth. Jensen's hand is still curled around his dick and Jared's hips rock forward into the light grip, the kiss deepening slightly. He lifts his head and chuckles when the smaller human leans forward to reclaim his lips. "You really like kissing, don't you?" Jensen nods, blushing as he leans to kiss over Jared's chest and down his belly. He looks up briefly, as if asking permission and Jared whispers, "Go ahead."

Jensen strokes his hand upwards, seemingly fascinated with the way Jared's foreskin moves. He licks the frenulum, small experimental swipes of his tongue and then ducks his head to drag his lips over the glans with the barest of pressure. "It's so soft…" The teenager strokes downward, sucking gently on the tip and Jared nearly loses it. He's tempted to thrust into Jensen's mouth, but refrains, fisting a hand in the human's hair instead. The teen's cheeks hollow out as he sucks and Jared's eyes roll back into his head. The blowjob is messy, but what the human lacks in skill, he makes up for with enthusiasm.

"Jensen." Jared swallows a groan and repeats himself, "Jensen." It takes a third time to get the teen's attention, "Jensen!" Wide green-eyed meet his and Jensen eases off of his dick with a soft pop. He sits up and wipes the back of his hand over his lips. Jared leans to take his lips in a kiss, tongue shoving in and demanding entrance into his mouth. He's muttering nonsense between hungry kisses, "God! Fuck! That mouth! It should be illegal!"

"Jared," a whine follows the sound of his name and Jared laughs under his breath when Jensen belatedly corrects himself, "I m-mean…Sir."

"You can call me Jared. I don't mind." His hands roam over the teen's naked flesh, palming over that tight ass with a possessive growl, "In fact…I _want_ you to scream my name when I fuck you. I want everyone to know just who makes you cum." Jensen keens softly, hands scrabbling for purchase on Jared's body as he's pulled forward. "Understood?"

Jensen nods, "Yes, Sir!"

Jared laughs and teases a fingertip down the cleft of Jensen's ass. The teen squirms in his lap, bottom lip sucking in between his teeth and his brows press together tightly. Each pass of Jared's fingertip makes him tense and it takes a number of kisses to calm him. "Get on your hands and knees, Jensen." And just like that, the tension is back in the teen's shoulders. "I promised I'd go slow right?" Jensen nods and Jared reassures him, "Trust me." Jensen slides from his lap and moves onto his hands and knees. Jared chuckles and drops a quick kiss on his lips before clarifying, "Facing away from me."

Jensen blushes and does as he's instructed, his sweet little ass arching up when he ducks his head in embarrassment. Jared smooths his hands down the line of the human's spine and smiles at the tiny sigh that escapes the teen. Jensen's waist is easily spanned by both of Jared's hands and he leans to press a light kiss to the dimples at the base of his spine; he shifts his hands to allow both thumbs to spread the globes of Jensen's ass. Jared curls his tongue to tease at the furled entrance. Jensen's hole clenches and Jared licks at it once more, thumbs spreading the teen wider. He takes his time licking him open, enjoying the little mewls of pleasure each curl of his tongue wrings from the human.

Jared kisses up along the knobs of Jensen's spine, the tip of his cock brushing over that spit-slick hole. Jensen pushes back against him and Jared smiles, sitting back to retrieve the lube from the bedside table. The snick of the bottle top earns a curious glance from Jensen and while the teen watches, Jared tips the bottle to pour a line down the crack of his ass. He rubs his thumb through the slick, pressing on the tight hole and is a little surprised when Jensen reaches back to spread himself with one hand. Jared grins and rubs his index finger over the winking hole, slowly working the tip in. He's gentle, pushing in no further than the first knuckle and when Jensen relaxes, Jared twists his wrist and sinks his finger all the way in. The teen gasps and Jared is quick to soothe him, "There you go. Such a good boy."

Jensen's voice is laced with discomfort, "It burns."

"I know. It'll pass, I promise." Jared works his forefinger out and replaces it with his middle finger, curling it inside the teen. Jensen's breaths are coming faster and his hips are undulating against each thrust of Jared's finger. It isn't long before Jared has two fingers scissoring inside the human, spreading him wider. And then it's three and the rosy pink hole is wider still. Jared hooks his fingers to drag over Jensen's prostate and the human calls out his name, both hands clawing at the sheets. "So beautiful, my sweet little human. You ready for my cock?" Jensen nods, babbling incoherently and Jared withdraws his fingers, ripping a wail from the teen. "Shh, I have to take my fingers out first, Jensen."

Jared pours a generous amount of lube over himself and strokes his dick a few times, lining up with Jensen's entrance. He rests his free hand over the small of his human's back and slowly presses into him, pausing only when the entrance eases over his swollen tip. "It h-hurts…please stop…it hurts."

"Relax, Jen, it'll pass. Just like my fingers." He pets over the teen's spine and pushes in further, inch by inch until he's seated almost fully inside his human. "You okay?" Jensen nods and Jared moves, withdrawing slowly before thrusting back in with a growl. He leans over the teen, both hands covering his smaller ones on the mattress, hips rocking into him again. "Fuck! You're so…" Jared's breath hitches as Jensen tries to ease forward and away from him, the pull of his human's body around his shaft makes him see stars. He thrusts deeper and Jensen screams, head pressing into the covers in an attempt to muffle the sound. Jared stills and rests his forehead between the teen's shoulder blades, his whole body trembling with the need to rut into his human.

Jensen's voice is scared, "S-sir?" Jared presses a kiss to Jensen's skin and thrusts into him once, a small little moan shuddering through the teen. He does it again and groans when Jensen braces his hands on the bedspread and backs into him, "It doesn't hurt anymore, Sir."

"Yeah?" Jensen looks over his shoulder and smiles, the expression hesitant. Jared rocks forward and watches Jensen's mouth drop open, his eyes fluttering shut. His slender arms are ramrod straight, elbows locked and when Jared thrusts into him again, a tiny smile curls the teen's lips, "That feel good?" Jensen nods and Jared curls both hands around his hips, tugging him back into the next thrust of his own hips. A ragged moan fills the room and Jared slams into him again, "Fuck!"

"M-more…please…" The whimpered plea is barely above a whisper, but Jared hears it and he is more than happy to oblige. His hands hold the teen still, hips thrusting in, fast and deep; wringing such delicious sounds from him. A sheen of sweat is covering the human and Jared leans to lick between his shoulder blades and up the back of his neck, loving the shiver that passes through the body under him. "Sir, please!"

Jared wraps his arms around the teen, tugging him up and back against his chest, hips bucking up into him. "What, Jen? What does my little human want?"

"I d-don't know!"

Jared bounces the slender teen on his dick, arms lifting his weight easily, enjoying the way Jensen's hands reach back to grab at his ass, urging him forward. One hand moves to cover the human's lower abdomen and a growl rumbles out of him when he feels the teen's belly shift with the movement of his hips; the human is small enough that at this angle, the tip of dick causes a slight bulge with every single deep thrust into him. Jared curls his free hand around the front of Jensen's throat and slams in deep, teeth latching onto the teen's shoulder. Jensen struggles to pull away and Jared laps at the bite, voice growl-thick, "Mine."

Jensen leans his head back and agrees, "Yours."

"Sit up and turn around. I want to look into your eyes when I knot you." Jensen's eyes widen and Jared nuzzles his ear, "What?"

"I thought Were's only knotted their mates?"

Jared smiles, teeth tugging on the teen's ear. He eases Jensen off slowly, the ridge of his cock finally slipping free. "Not necessarily." The teen turns to face him and Jared kisses him, "We can knot with whomever we fuck." Jensen pulls back from the kiss, eyes suspicious and Jared quirks a brow, "It's just easier for a Were to take because our bodies are made for it. With humans…it's," Jared cups Jensen's face, forcing him to meet his gaze, "it can be very painful. I need you to know that."

Jensen swallows audibly and lays back, legs spread, both feet flat on the mattress. He holds a hand out toward Jared and the Were smiles, taking his hand. Jared leans over him and thrusts back in, jaw clenching at the feel of Jensen's legs wrapping around his hips. Within a few thrusts, Jared is grunting with the effort, sweat beading over his skin, droplets splattering down on his human. Those luminous green eyes are locked on his, never looking away as Jared fucks into him. The truly deep thrusts cause an occasional wince to twist the teen's face and each hard thrust makes his mouth pop open in surprise.

"Jensen," Jared's voice is shaking, barely human, "I'm sorry." The teen flinches and in the next second, arches up with a scream as Jared pushes his knot into him. The teen claws at his chest and back, not knowing that all the movement is causing extra pain. "Jen…stop moving. Baby, keep still…Jensen, SETTLE!" The command makes makes the teen freeze instantly, but Jared is unsure if it's the words or the roar of his voice. "There you go, just relax." His hips grind forward and Jensen hisses, "I know it hurts, Baby." Jared kisses his lips and whispers, "but it won't go down until I cum and I…" Another twitch of his hips and a broken sob escapes the teen under him. "Don't cry, Jen…please."

"It hurts so much…"

Jared lifts his head and rubs his forehead on the teen's, tongue lapping at his tears. His shallow thrusts are dragging whimpers from the human. Jared shifts his hips slightly, his knot finally catching on that spot inside his human. Jensen's eyes widen and Jared rocks his hips in a circle, hitting that spot over and over, pushing the human closer to another orgasm. It doesn't take long before Jensen is cumming, his hole clenching tight around Jared's knot, shoving him face-first into his own climax. He empties deep into his human, head tossing back in a howl, cock pulsing rope after rope of cum into Jensen.

His chest is heaving from exertion and he barely catches himself from crushing his beautiful human. Jensen's whispers, "Your eyes."

Jared looks up in surprise and quickly shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself. When he opens them again, his eyes are back to normal. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"No! You didn't! I…" Jensen blushes, "can I see them again? Or does it only happen when you…"

Jared huffs a laugh, eyes shutting, "No." When he opens them again, the wolf irises are back, "I can control it."

Jensen reaches up, with a shaky hand, "They're pretty." Jared's face twists in embarrassment. "I like them. They're…nice." Gentle fingertips trace over his eyebrows and Jared presses his lips together. "Is that all that changes during sex?" Jared shakes his head. "Show me?" Jared rocks his hips forward with a smirk and Jensen gasps out, "Besides that!" A laugh escapes him, the sound morphing into a groan as another pulse of cum shoots out of his cock and into Jensen's ass, "Oh God, Jared!" The Were leans to presses a kiss the human, chuffing softly at his lips.

When Jensen cups his face, Jared says quietly, "Don't be scared okay?

Jensen nods and Jared peels his upper lip back, baring his teeth. The teen pushes his lip up further with a thumb and then rubs at the elongated canines, "Cool." Jared shakes his head in disbelief and nips at the human's fingertip, earning him a narrowing of Jensen's eyes. "So why the teeth? During sex I mean."

"It's to facilitate the claiming mark." Jensen frowns. "What?"

"But you did bite me." Jared nods. "Was that not a claiming mark?"

Jared shakes his head, "No. A claiming mark draws blood." Jensen tilts his head, looking at him curiously. "You're wondering why I didn't, aren't you?"

The human shakes his head, "No. I know why you didn't."

"Oh?"

"I'm human; not good enough to be your mate. Humans are pets only…if we're pretty enough." He gives a small self-deprecating laugh, "I guess I'm pretty enough."

Jared feels his body tense, "Who told you that?!" Jensen tries to move away, Jared's knot preventing his retreat. Jared carefully lays them on their sides; hands low on the teen's hips. He speaks on the human's lips, "I'm not upset at you, Jen. I'm upset at whoever told you that bullshit. Tell me who it was."

"Y-you won't like it."

Jared has an idea who, but he wants to be sure, "Tell me anyway."

"Your mother."

Jared clenches his jaw and kisses him, "It's not true. That's the party line Were's use to keep the line 'pure.' We can mate with any race, humans included." Jensen's eyes widen and Jared smiles, "I could take _you_ as my mate. Well, that's if you'd take me, of course."

There's a smile teasing at Jensen's lips, "Really?" Jared nods. "You're a Padalecki. Why would you want _me_, a lowly human, as your mate when you could have any Were you wanted?"

"I told you why. Earlier, remember?"

"Your crush?"

Jared nods. "Except maybe I made light of how strong it was." He ducks his head and his faces twists, "I've known for years that you were Mine. Ever since I saved you from those bullies, remember?" Jensen's mouth drops open. "You punched me for helping you and that's when I knew. You were so much smaller than me and yet, you stood your ground because I'd made you feel weak. Your eyes were blazing with hatred and I was gone…head over heels."

"I was ten."

"Yeah, well." Jared's shoulder lifts, "You grew up." Jensen shoves at his chest and Jared wraps his arms around him, "We both did."

Jensen nuzzles into his throat and whispers, "How long are stuck like this?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

Jared laughs, "Honestly? I don't know. This is the first time I've done this." Jensen arches a disbelieving brow. "I mean the knotting, Jen."

Jensen squirms and winces, "It feels weird." Jared 'hmms' softly and Jensen asks disbelievingly, "Are you falling asleep?" Jared 'hmms' again and Jensen tucks his head under the Were's chin, muttering, "Lazy wolf."

"I heard that."

Jensen smirks and rubs his face into Jared's sweat-cooled skin, "I know."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_Five Years Later_**

"Hey, Babe?"

"Yeah?" Jared pokes his head into the living room where Jensen is stretched out on the couch. "What is it, Jen?"

Jensen pouts, one hand extended out towards the coffee table, "I can't reach the remote." He tries to sit up and Jared rushes forward, gently pushing his mate back down. Jensen growls, eyes flashing amber briefly, "I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"I know, but remember what Dr. Collins said. Less stress is better for the babies." Jared's hand settles on the swell of Jensen's belly and he nuzzles his mate's lips. "Just relax and let me take care of you okay?"

Jensen huffs angrily and lays back, "Fine." Jared smiles and straightens, heading back to the kitchen. Jensen calls out, voice whiny, "Jared! The remote!"

"Oh! Sorry!" He scoops the remote off the table and hands it to his mate. "Here you go."

Jensen snatches it from him, muttering under about overprotective werewolf fathers and their need to control anything and everything. Jared smirks and lets him grumble, pretending he doesn't hear him.

Twenty minutes later, Jensen is leaning back against Jared's chest; one hand on his mate's knee while Jared rubs a hand over his swollen belly. Jensen looks up and whispers, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I know." Jared presses a kiss to the back of Jensen's neck and smiles at the happy sigh it illicits.

"I don't know why you put up with me, honestly."

Jared smiles and nips at his mate's shoulder, "Because I love you."

"Even though I'm a bitch?"

"_Especially_ because you're a bitch. You know why?" Jensen narrows his gaze. "Because you're My bitch."

His mate elbows him in the ribs and laughs, "You're an asshole."

"True, but you love me."

Jensen smirks, "Yeah, I do."


End file.
